


She-Ra 2nd Gen and Digimon Adventure: “Partner?”

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Digimon and She-Ra [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: I’m still confused, and yet i wrote this, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: Finn and Hikari meet their digimon partners and face Puppetmon.
Series: Digimon and She-Ra [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843177
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my oc, Hikari, and the plot.

Hikari would never admit it but sometimes she was a little jealous of the others. They weren’t hated by everyone and she was maybe a little jealous that they had partners but she really didn’t mind that part. If fate didn’t allow her to have a partner then she wouldn’t have a partner. Right now, she was practicing. Why, because Castaspella said if she didn’t do better she wouldn’t be good enough.

“ _You need to do better or you’ll never be good enough!_ ” Castaspella’s voice rang through her mind. Why couldn’t she ever be good enough? Every time she improved, Castaspella kept telling her to do better and she wasn’t good enough.

“You're good enough.” A voice said, breaking her thought process. She looked to see a digimon.

“What?” Hikari asked.

“You’re good enough. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” The digimon said.

“Who are you?”

“I’m your digimon partner.”

“Partner?”

“Yes, you don’t seem that freaked out.”

“Some friends of mine have a digimon partner. What’s your name?”

“Kudamon.” The digimon said. Hikari smiled softly and nodded.

“Nice to meet you.” She said.

“Nice to meet you too, Hikari.” Kudamon said with a smile. They then heard a loud noise. The two looked over to where Finn was.

“Finn is over there! They might be in trouble!” Hikari said.

“Then let’s go help them.” Kudamon said. Hikari nodded and the two partners ran after Finn. She hoped they were ok. There was no way Hikari was going to let Adora, Catra, and Mara lose their child/sibling. She wasn’t her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own my oc, Hikari, and the plot.

Finn just wanted a peaceful day. WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?! Apparently it was because the universe seemed to want to put kids in danger. Well, mainly kids with digimon but that’s a different story.

“ **METAL CANNON** !” A voice shouted. Finn looked to see a digimon.

“Who are you?” They asked.

“I’m Dorumon, your digimon partner.” The digimon said.

“AWESOME!” Finn shouted. Dorumon chuckled and smiled a little.

“Finn! Watch out!”

“ **TWIRLING TACKLE** !” A voice shouted. Finn looked to see Hikari with a digimon.

“You ok?” Hikari asked.

“Yeah. Who’s this?” Finn asked.

“I’m Kudamon. Hikari’s partner.” The digimon said.

“Nice to meet you, now let’s deal with this jerk.” Finn said. Hikari, Kudamon, Dorumon nodded in agreement. The jerk turned out to be Puppetmon. The digimon then engaged in a battle with Hikari and Finn encouraging their partners. The battle was a close one.

“We might need to digivolve.” Kudamon said.

“Might?” Dorumon asked.

“Definitely.” Kudamon said.

“Come on you two! You can do this!” Hikari shouted.

“Yeah!” Finn shouted. A light then surrounded the two digimon confusing Hikari and Finn.

“Kudamon…”

“Dorumon…”

“Digivolve to…”

“Reppamon!”

“Dorugamon!” Dorugamon shouted. Hikari smiled seeing their digivolved forms. She and Finn watched as the newly digivolved digimon attacked Puppetmon. Puppetmon put up a good fight but he didn’t last long. Dorugamon and Reppamon dedigivolved into Kudamon and Dorumon while Finn and Hikari smirked at each other.

“We won’t tell anyone about this?” Finn asked. Hikari nodded.

“Definitely not. I think it will be fun confusing them.” She said. Finn nodded in agreement and the two headed to Bright Moon with their digimon. The others would probably do anything to get them to tell but they wouldn’t do it. Then again, they probably would in the future but for now. Moana and the others wouldn’t know.


End file.
